Exalted Gluttony
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Ranged) Attacks an enemy, increasing his damage. |activeskill1 = Meal Prep ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 9800% damage to an enemy and inflicts a 50% chance of death against non-boss enemies, ignores Immunity and Evasion. 8s |activeskill2 = Marked As Food ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Inflicts 5600% damage to all enemies and casts "Marked As Food". When enemies have been 'Marked As Food', for 10 seconds the enemies receives 3824% additional damage. 15s |activeskill3 = Soul Food ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Inflicts 11500% damage to an enemy and 30% more damage per stack of Satiety. 7s |passive1 = Taste of Souls |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Increase the Satiety gauge by 1 for each enemy that has died, accumulating up to 100. Also, for each point in Satiety, increase his damage by 5% and this effect persists through death. |passive2 = Eating Alone |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increase his additional by 412%, and further increase this by 15% per additional enhancement level. Also, if there is only 1 enemy left on the Battlefield, further increase his additional by 321%. This effect can only be activated once and lasts until his death. |passive3 = Satiety |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase his Satiety by 1 when using the 'Marked As Food' skill. Also, increase his by 250% and additional by 480%. |passive4 = King of Binging |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = BASEIncrease his Single-target damage by 154%. MAXGluttony can now accumulate 500 stacks of Satiety. Also, increase his Single-target attack power by 270%, 'Soul Food' grants 1 stack of Satiety and its damage is increased by 50% for each stack of Satiety. |passive5 = Enhanced Hunger |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = BASEIncrease his damage by 237%. ULTIncrease his damage by 546%. Also, every time you use 'Marked As Food', permanently increase Single-target damage by 180%, can maintain up to 10 overlays. |passive6 = Time For a Feast |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = BASEIncrease allied unit additional by 132%. ARCHIncrease the damage 'Meal Prep' and 'Marked As Food' does by 50% per Satiety. Increase the Satiety gauge to 1000 stacks and gain 1 additional stack from each defeated enemy. Whenever he uses 'Soul Food', increase allied unit damage by 533% and Ranged Attack power by 498%, maintaining 8 overlays. Separately, increase Gluttony's additional by 854% and allied unit additional by 318%. |passive7 = Banquet |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase the Satiety gauge to 2000 stacks. Additionally, increase the damage of 'Meal Prep', 'Marked As Food', or 'Soul Food' by 150% per stack of Satiety. Also, the effect of increasing his Single-target damage for each cast of 'Marked As Food' is increased to 20 overlays. Each time he uses 'Soul Food', increase his Single-target attack power by 811%, additional by 888% and Ranged damage by 932%, can maintain up to 9 overlays. Increase the Single-target attack power of allied units by 310% and damage by 250%. For each Infinity Enhancement, increase the Single-target damage by 25% and damage by 20%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Seven Fallen Category:Seven Deadly Sins of Corruption